Oitavo Obituário
by Booknugget
Summary: A história de um dos tributos ignorados dos 74º Jogos da Fomes. Uma nova perspectiva dos Jogos que espero que mostre outra face dos mesmos.


**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, as personagens e a maior parte deste mundo ficcional não me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

De súbito, senti milhares de olhos fitando-me piedosamente. Porquê tamanha tristeza? Não compreendi. Mãos trémulas davam-me palmadinhas nas costas enquanto me deslocava por entre o mar de crianças e jovens. Porque estava a andar? Para onde ia? O silêncio era completo. Podia ouvir o meu coração a bater muito lentamente. Pensei que iria parar, mas não o fez. Infelizmente. Se morresse agora a sorte estaria comigo.

Subi a escadaria para o palco em frente da Casa da Justiça, fixando o meu olhar no ridículo personagem que me olhava com eufórica indiferença. A sua pele azul-turquesa estava quase inteiramente tatuada e os seus olhos roxos condiziam com o fato que envergava, cravejado de pedras preciosas de todas as cores do arco-íris. Os seus lábios, rasgados artificialmente de forma a tornar o seu arrepiante sorriso gigante, descaíram quase imperceptivelmente aquando da minha chegada.

Sim, eu não era o que eles desejavam. Há muito que os meus pais tinham morrido e eu vivia com centenas de outras crianças no orfanato do distrito 7. Era alta mas magra e fraca. Não era bonita nem especialmente interessante por isso não seria uma favorita dos patrocinadores. Eu era, no verdadeiro sentido da expressão, um carneiro para o matadouro.

Ignatius debruçou-se sobre o grande globo que continha os nomes dos rapazes fazendo a sua careca dourada brilhar ao sol. Lancei um olhar abrangente ao grande grupo. Senti o meu coração acelerar pela primeira vez. Não de medo ou de desespero mas de pena pelo rapaz que me acompanharia à morte certa.

- Yohan Ivory! – cantarolou com um sorriso, mostrando dentes dourados que cintilaram sob as luzes ofuscantes que tingiam o nosso Distrito macilento, fazendo-o parecer mais saudável.

Procurei calmamente o meu companheiro de guilhotina. Ninguém se acusou.

- Yohan Ivory? Anda, rapaz, junta-te a nós. – insistiu Ignatius com uma risadinha.

Por uns instantes pensei que talvez, se ele não se chegasse à frente, se poderia salvar. Afinal eramos tantos… Centenas de crianças abandonadas e a única que queria ser ignorada era agora empurrada através da multidão por dois Guardas da Paz. Quando o procurado, um rapaz baixo mas entroncado, com cabelo castanho-escuro, atingiu finalmente o meio da praça um grito feminino ecoou. Os ecrãs gigantes focaram de imediato na fonte do som. Tratava-se de uma rapariga de pele bronzeada e cabelo muito comprido que se encontrava exactamente no sítio onde estivera poucos momentos antes. Reconheci-a prontamente como uma das da minha fila que me tinha oferecido um sorriso que, apesar de fingir ser confortador, transpirava alivio.

Yohan fitava teimosamente a Casa da Justiça, distante da confusão que despoletara.

O rosto de Ignatius resplandeceu momentaneamente de pura e cristalina alegria. Afinal sempre tinha um tributo que não iria morrer no banho de sangue.

A rapariga que gritara estava agora a tentar furar por entre a multidão, chamando pelo seu nome. As que a rodeavam tentaram detê-la mas falharam. Ela estendeu o braço para o mais recente tributo do distrito 7, tentando agarrá-lo quando ele passou por ela. Yohan estendeu-lhe a mão e ter-se-iam tocado uma vez mais, uma última vez, se três Soldados da Paz não a tivessem arrastado de volta para o seu lugar.

Yohan recompôs-se numa fracção de segundo e continuou a caminhar como se nada se tivesse passado. Na verdade, se eu não tivesse visto a agonia que lhe invadiu o rosto quando a rapariga entrou no seu campo de visão acreditaria que ele tinha ficado completamente indiferente à situação. Mas vi e nunca o conseguiria matar porque aquele breve instante em que ele se mostrou tão vulnerável o tornou humano e, depois disto, não lhe tocaria num cabelo que fosse. Não quando ele tinha algo para o qual voltar e eu não. Mas não valia a pena pensar no assunto.

- Os tributos do Distrito 7, Willow Nathaniel e Yohan Ivory! – declarou triunfalmente o apresentador estendendo os braços para o céu cinzento.

Engoli em seco e estendi a minha mão fina que Yohan, após um momento de hesitação apertou firmemente. O hino cai pesado sobre os nossos ombros, enquanto a plateia respira de novo. No fim de contas, estão a salvo por mais um ano.

Arrastaram-me por um número interminável de salas até chegarmos a um cubículo minúsculo que tinha como mobiliário uma cadeira de madeira e uma mesa com uma jarra de porcelana. Pensei em parti-la. Mas para quê? Não estava assustada ou irritada. O choque estava abafar todos os sentimentos que poderiam derivar da Ceifa e da minha iminente morte.

Deixei-me cair na cadeira, desconfortável mesmo para o corpo dormente. Quando me viriam buscar? Ninguém me viria ver. Eu sabia-o. Esta parte dos Jogos era, por tanto, completamente desnecessária.

Passado o que parecia ter sido uma vida, os Soldados da Paz abriram a porta e encontraram-me, sentada pacificamente, com um sorriso ensaiado e uma postura relaxada. O importante naquele momento era trancar o pânico fora. Se ia morrer ao menos morria com dignidade. Precisava por isso de começar a portar-me como uma vencedora. Bem, pelo menos como alguém que irá sobreviver 5 minutos na arena.

Concentrei-me em caminhar com a cabeça erguida e passos regulares. Para já não me era difícil, contudo sabia que o estado de extrema apatia em que me encontrava não demoraria a dissipar e era então essencial criar hábitos de maneira a conseguir prosseguir, mesmo quando o meu peito se enche-se de mágoa tão pesada que me impediria de funcionar .

Yohan mostrava-se tão calmo e impassível como eu. O seu andar era compassado e planeado. O seu sorriso forçado fazia um péssimo trabalho a esconder o que os seus olhos vermelhos e inchados berravam. Estivera a chorar? Provavelmente. Talvez também estivesse estado se tivesse algum ombro para me consolar.

O Ignatius apareceu sorridente e empurrou-nos para dentro do carro que nos levaria à estação. A viagem é curta e na companhia dos nossos dois mentores e Ignatius é também silenciosa. Este último senta-se encostado à uma das portas, envolvido no que parece ser uma capa de plástico, encolhendo-se de cada vez que as curvas feitas pelo automóvel empurravam Woof, o nosso mentor, contra ele. Este tremia ligeiramente e aproveitou a viagem para tomar dois comprimidos, fitar-me momentaneamente com olhos vítreos e irrequietos e franzir o sobrolho para a nossa mentora que se sentara em frente a nós, ao lado de Yohan, e o observava maliciosamente.

- Quanto tempo achas que estes duram? - pergunta ela, a sua voz mais gélida do que o ar poluído do Distrito pela manhã.

* * *

Se leste tudo, só posso agradecer. Eu tinha esta ideia guardada há algum tempo e não sei se faz sentido eu estar a partilhá-lha ou não, mas mal não pode fazer. So thanks. E se não fosse incomodo gostava de saber se gostavam de ler mais.


End file.
